<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Spell in the Stars by RainyWritesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577605">The Spell in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyWritesThings/pseuds/RainyWritesThings'>RainyWritesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu Yu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood Kink, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, scales - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyWritesThings/pseuds/RainyWritesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayda Urameshi was never a lucky girl. Her love life a mess, her mother a drunk, and her little brother always looking for trouble. She is met by a stranger who forces her to undergo a drastic change. Many obstacles are ahead of her as she tags along with her brother, Yuusuke, to help better understand how to adjust to the changes. She learns to cope with her new power and makes new friends along the way. Hiei eventually sees her as an equal and decides she isn't so bad... ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)/Original Character(s), Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)/Original Female Character(s), yuusuke - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unlucky Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystymre/gifts">crystymre</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be trying to keep this as close to the timeline as possible however, I will be skipping certain arcs of the anime in order to keep this fanfic from dragging on forever. The smut will get here eventually. I promise. Please be gentle with me in the comments. I'm fragile. lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayda had been obsessed with the occult since she was a child, seeking any shred of information of the unknown and supernatural she could find, feeding her ravenous hunger for knowledge. She spent her weekends in the library with her nose in a book and her weekdays at a quaint ramen shop near her shared apartment. As a hostess, she busied herself with the persona of someone who cared for others, but, she only cared for three particular people. All had grown close to her in her heart; her mother, her brother, and a young girl named Keiko Yukimura.</p><p>Her mother had flirted with alcoholism for almost a decade after her father had abandoned them. Her mother, pregnant with her younger brother, vowed that she would be the best mother she could be to them both. The thought itself now was humorous to Kayda. Every time she walked through the front door, she was greeted by her mother waving around a liquor bottle, inviting her to come and keep her company. If she were a weaker person, she would have. She instead would politely decline, offer some excuse and check in on her little brother.</p><p>On most occasions, Yusuke would still be out, roaming the streets looking for a fight. For as long as she could remember, her brother always found some way to make absolutely anything a competition. She knew Yusuke's temperament would either lead him to greatness, his demise, hell, even both. She lived on a constant edge, actively searching for him in dark alleyways and quiet streets when she arrived home, and he was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>On her eighteenth birthday, he was hit by a car as she was rushing to work. She witnessed it happen in front of her very eyes. She didn't remember screaming. She could only remember the sickening thuds as his body was thrown down the road. The sound replayed over and over in her head like a broken record, growing louder and louder as panic rippled through her body. Nothing could have prepared her for this. Nothing. It took seconds for her to reach his side, checking his pulse, and administering CPR. Between her sobs, she begged for him to come back. She pumped his chest, screaming at her brother's lifeless body. She succumbed to despair, cradling his limp body close to her, rocking back and forth just as she had when he was born. She hummed, the notes quivering in her throat. The lullaby she sang to him would be tainted with this memory forever.</p><p>The paramedics had arrived and taken over now. She gripped his body as police officers pried her away from him. She was now genuinely helpless, standing back watching the paramedics shake their heads to one another. A crowd had gathered, curiosity guiding themselves towards the tragedy. She shrieked profanities and threats to make them leave. This was a personal matter, and she had no patience for rubbernecks. She faced the heavens and let every anguished sob and scream she had out. There was nothing that could be done for him. Several officers arrived at the scene to take statements from witnesses, and she found herself at a loss of words. She knew the driver would be jailed, but, it did nothing to bring her from the darkness that threatened to overwhelm her. Her statement simply read: Driver was distracted. Yusuke Urameshi dove in front of the car to push a child from the road. He died a hero.</p><p>Her younger brother, Yusuke Urameshi, had been a problem child since he was born but, he didn't deserve this. Deep down, he was a softy. He put walls around himself to prevent someone else from disappointing him. Keiko Yukimura was the first to break down his wall outside of the family. <em>She didn't deserve this. </em>Keiko had been his childhood friend since they were old enough to walk. She helped keep him in check. She made sure he went to class and chastised him when he refused to complete assignments. Kayda was fond of Keiko, seeing her as the little sister she had always wanted or, a daughter she hoped to one day have.</p><p>Kayda's walk home was excruciatingly long. Her legs threatened to give out beneath her from exhaustion. She was alone with her self destructive thoughts, her fears, and her loss. The world around her was covered in a fog with uncertainty looming over her head. How does she break the news to Keiko? Is mom going to be okay? Her mind was swirling with questions that would be unanswered for the night when she entered her home.</p><p>“I'm home, Mom,” she called out. Greeted by anguished sobs, she knew that her mother had been informed. Sheepishly, she crept around the corner and witnessed the beginning of her mother's dark descent into depression. She watched for only a moment before her own emotions overcame her. The tears that had threatened her the entire walk home finally surfaced and spilled. She lamented her brother's premature death. She shrieked for him, begged to wake up from the nightmare she had to be in. Using the door frame, she steadied herself, taking a brief moment to breathe before she went to comfort her mother.</p><p>The liquor bottle on the table was almost empty; for this specific occasion, Kayda finished it herself. Her throat burned, and whether it was from the liquor or the screaming didn't matter to her. She begged for a moment of peace while she stroked her mother's trembling hand.</p><p>A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She motioned to her mother that she would answer the call. Kayda inhaled deeply, centering her thoughts before opening the door. Three officers stood, two holding something on a stretcher and the other standing in front.</p><p>“Good evening. Is Atsuko Urameshi home?”</p><p>The officer in front was uncomfortable with the situation. Kayda locked eyes on the stretcher, painfully aware of what was underneath the thin, white sheet. She deflected the thought of her brother's death aside with a joke.</p><p>“My mother is preoccupied at the moment. She didn't tell me she ordered a package. It's awful late for a delivery. I can sign for it if it's important.”</p><p>The officer shifted his weight before clearing his throat anxiously. He had a clipboard in his hand that he gripped so tightly his knuckles were white.</p><p>“This is very embarrassing but, we currently are overwhelmed at the morgue and have no room for...” he paused and briefly glanced at the clipboard. “Yusuke Urameshi's body. We kindly ask if you can watch over his body for a few days before the funeral.”</p><p>Tears threatened again, which she swiftly wiped away before agreeing. The two officers delicately placed Yusuke's body on his bed, taking great care to tuck him into the sheets. The officer trio said their condolences to Kayda and her mother and quickly left.</p><p>Kayda spent the rest of the night sitting on the floor of her brother's room, wondering what Yusuke did, what her mother did... what she did to deserve this hell. They hadn't been the most connected family, but, she felt like they had all known that the support was there when needed. She probed her memories for happier ones. Yusuke's seventh birthday. She let the fond memory cradle her as she slipped into a fitful slumber. Yusuke's face plagued her like a night terror, fading in and out of the darkness of her dream, flirting with reality and hallucination. “Hey! Quit being stupid! I'm coming back.” The words echoed for hours until she woke.</p><p>She mustered the will power to pull herself from the floor. After stumbling her way down the hallway to the bathroom, she took a good look in the mirror. Her eyes were still swollen, and bloodshot.<em> I must have cried in my sleep.</em> She rubbed her eyes, relieving some of the pressure from her head for a moment.</p><p>“Kayda,” her mother called from the adjacent room. She trudged herself to the room, locking eyes with her mother's. Atsuko's face was unusually serious after a night of drinking, and with the new stressful situation, it made Kayda nervous. She averted her eyes to the window behind her mother. She locked eyes with Yusuke as he hovered a few inches from the balcony railing. Beside him, a young woman was sitting on an oar talking to him. Her pink kimono swayed in the breeze.</p><p>“I must be fucking hallucinating...” She rubbed her eyes again, and as soon as the spots left her vision, the pair hanging around the balcony were gone.</p><p>“You drank with me last night.” Atsuko bit her lip, swallowing her sobs before they could escape. “You never drink with me.” Kayda shifted uncomfortably, not willing to admit that it was due to a moment of weakness. She would have much preferred to have tucked her mother into bed and sit in silence.</p><p>“I love you, mom. I knew you needed me.” A knock at the door ended the conversation, which was a welcome relief.</p><p>“You're Kuwabara?” Kayda stared in disbelief at the boy standing at her door. “The way Yusuke talked about you made it seem like...” She left her sentence unfinished as both she and Kuwabara looked away from each other, knowing that the memories would only bring pain.</p><p>“I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry.” Kuwabara's gaze lowered to his feet. “I know how much he meant to you. He said you were always worrying about him and stuff. He really cared about you, y'know?” She could sense the sadness in his voice. “He was my rival. He pushed me to be a better fighter.” His voice quivered. “The dream I had last night... It was real. I know it. Urameshi is coming back.”</p><p>“Idiot.” She was quick to respond. “Death is the only truly certain thing in this world. You don't come back from death. You don't.” The more she spoke, the more she found herself shaking. She clenched her jaw and swallowed back her anger. “Don't you fucking dare tell me these lies. I can't bring myself to lose him all over again.”</p><p>After a long silence between the pair, Kuwabara looked into her eyes. A fire was blazing behind his eyes. Determination, she supposed. She finally allowed herself to cry in front of a person she had just met, trusting him fully from their brief interaction.</p><p>“He told me too.” She whispered between her tears. “I can't hold onto a tiny shred of hope. He's dead. His spirit is gone, his body is cold, his heart has stopped...” Kuwabara pulled her into a hug, calming her racing mind, straightening the swirling world around her.</p><p>“He promised me, Kuwabara. He promised me he wouldn't leave me.” She sobbed into his shoulder, embracing him tightly and firmly. Kuwabara rubbed her back, knowing that she needed something to keep her grounded. She released him after a long while, wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve.</p><p>“I know Urameshi is coming back. Call it a feeling but, the dream I had felt real. Like he was actually talking to me face to face. He said to tell you he's sorry. He didn't mean to break his promise.” Kuwabara cleared his throat, a prompt to change the subject, as he caught sight of Keiko walking towards them. “I wonder how Keiko is doing.”</p><p>“Kayda...” Keiko's eyes softened, misty with misery. She pulled Keiko into her arms, sweeping the stray strands of hair from her face behind her ears. She felt Keiko's body tremble as she cried. Just as Kayda had expected, she was miserable.</p><p>“He's coming back,” Kuwabara said softly. His words were almost lost in the breeze. Keiko turned her head to him. Kayda was taken aback by Keiko's smile.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Each day passed, and with each day, the passage of time felt longer. Yusuke's room had caught fire while Kayda and her mother were out. Keiko had risked her life to save Yusuke's body, which oddly enough, now had a light pulse and shallow breathing. Kayda was forever indebted to Keiko's dangerous endeavor. Keiko, the humble girl she was, downplayed her heroism. Yusuke's body was safe at Kuwabara's house, and she could breathe easily. Her dreams were more and more vivid with Yusuke visiting every night.</p><p>“Hey, stupid. Don't think I don't know that you drank. You promised me you wouldn't touch the stuff.” Kayda recognized that voice, but, it was so much clearer, so much louder than her dreams. She rolled over to meet Yusuke face to face. Convinced it was a dream she pinched herself. The immediate pain told her otherwise. She squealed, tackling her younger brother to the floor. She kissed his cheeks, tears freely falling.</p><p>“You came back.” She blubbered into his chest as she hugged him as close to her as she could, afraid that if she let him go that he would simply disappear. Yusuke struggled against his sister's embrace.</p><p>“What's with the waterworks? I told you I'd be back.” Kayda let go only to punch him in the arm. She hissed profanities at him while she swatted at him over and over again.</p><p>“If you do this shit to me, mom, and Keiko again, I swear I'll be the one to end your life next time. You need to quit being a fucking idiot. Focus on school.” Her threat was hollow. She loved her brother far too much ever actually to follow through. As much as she blamed him, she knew he did what he thought was right. She helped her brother to his feet.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry, next time I'll tell the grim reaper, I'll take a rain check.” Kayda gave her brother another quick hug and laid out a bedroll for him.</p><p>“Your room hasn't been remodeled since the fire. No one will be able to come out for another week or so. You can crash here. The couch isn't exactly free at the moment.” Kayda and Yusuke both chuckled to themselves, picturing their mother sleeping on the couch with a leg thrown over the backrest.</p><p>Things were as normal as they could be. Somehow, overnight the entire world had forgotten Yusuke's death. It was almost as if it hadn't happened. The memories were still harrowing, although Yusuke was alive. Kayda spent her time now focusing on her job. She made good money. She had no complaints except the location. Next to the quaint little ramen shop was a bar. Drunken men would stumble their way in and harass female employees on many occasions.</p><p>This particular day would be no different. As she prepared herself for her walk home, she felt a knot in her stomach. The air around her thickened and threatened to suffocate her. She struggled to catch her breath as she slipped her apron over her head. She hadn't felt this way since Yusuke died. She relived one of the worst days of her life as she sped out of the shop.</p><p>Her shoes hit with authority against the pavement. The echoes ricocheted off the walls of the alleyway, where she was stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart leaped into her throat when she realized someone was waiting at the end of the alley beneath the only streetlight. She hesitated, unsure of whether she should try to walk past. The man was tall, broad, and his presence chilled her to her very core. There was something evil about this man.</p><p>“Kayda Urameshi?” The voice was unnerving, causing her hair to stand on her arms. The knot in her stomach churned as he spoke. Her instincts told her to run back inside and lock the doors behind her. She held her ground as the man walked closer to her as he addressed her.</p><p>“Are you aware of the existence of demons?” His question dripped with venom. “You've spent your entire life wondering.” He continued. She could tell he wasn't friendly, and she needed to get the hell out of danger.</p><p>“Look, man. I just got off work, and if you want to get a cup of coffee and talk this over, I know this...” He paused, holding a syringe in his hand. The needle glinted in the street light.</p><p>“There's no time to talk.” The man was now behind her, with both her wrists grasped with his free hand. <em>How the fuck did he move so fast?</em> Her feet were no longer on the ground; she had been lifted several inches off the ground. She bit her bottom lip to stifle a shriek. She put on a brave face and clenched her jaw. She refused to give this man the satisfaction. “Bravery won't save you from your fate.”</p><p>“Don't fuck with me, freak show.” She hissed through her teeth. Truth be told, she was terrified. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She was in deep shit, and she knew it. Her words dripped with poison, but, she didn't know what she could do except make hollow threats. What else could she do? She tried to assess her situation as calmly as possible.</p><p>“I hate that I have to do this...” The man sounded almost sympathetic as he plunged the syringe deep into her neck, dumping the entire contents into her. He covered her mouth to muffle her shrieking. She bucked against him, trying to free herself. She felt the pain surge through her body, retching as the stench of blood filled her nostrils. Her entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames. Slowly, she could feel her heart slowing. The man shifted his grip from her wrists, opting to instead now gingerly cradle her in his arms. She was too weak even to speak; there was no way she could struggle.</p><p>“Hold no grudge against me, woman. I'm simply here on a job. Now that the job is complete, I'll ensure you make it home. Whether or not you live is now entirely up to you're power.” The man spoke to her sternly but, the way he held her so carefully confused her. He held her like a father would hold his sick child, propping her head with his arm, walking precise steps to keep her from bobbing in his arms.  She mustered her strength to turn her head into the crook of his arm.</p><p>“I'd...thank you... but you did... this to me...” Her chest heaved as she inhaled, each breath its own battle. The air burned her lungs, the fire still raging through her body just as intensely as before. Darkness flirted with the corners of her eyes, threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn't resist, her exhaustion finally catching up to her. She slipped into unconsciousness as the man gently placed her on the porch of her home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shot in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kayda regains consciousness after her traumatic encounter. A mysterious man makes an appearance, infuriating Yusuke with his actions. Kayda's questions are still unanswered, but she now has the means to gain knowledge.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going to try to post twice a week, but it may dwindle down to once a week. Please be patient with me. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke to the sound of thunder rumbling, shaking the window panes with its ferocity. In a panic, she shot her body upright, searching her surroundings. She was still weak; her legs wobbled under her as she crawled herself out of bed. The man had kept his word, returning her to her home but, she hoped her mother wasn’t the one who found her. Using the walls as her crutch, she staggered to the bathroom and flicked the light switch on. She met her own gaze and screeched. Her eyes, a once beautiful amber, had darkened to endless black holes. Along her hairline, she traced her finger across newly formed scales. She ran her fingers through her hair, noticing that it had strengthened. Her fingers met growths hidden beneath the strands. She noted that the scales weren’t just isolated on her face. Her hands trembled as she trailed the scales down the dip of her spine, across her elbows, and along her collarbone.</p><p>Yusuke was the first to reach the bathroom, his mother close behind carrying a bat. Kayda, in tears now, fell to the floor, hugging her knees. Yusuke reached out to touch her shoulder, but she swatted his hand away.</p><p>“Go away. Now. Don’t look at me.”</p><p>“So you have a bad case of bed head. Who cares?” Yusuke snorted. Kayda gazed up to him, shooting him the most annoyed look she could. His jaw hung as he took in his sister’s new image.</p><p>“Jeez, Koenma said there would be some changes but, he didn’t mention scales. Guess you had a reason to be afraid of lizards.” She huffed, a sudden wave of energy washed over her as she raised herself to her feet.</p><p>“If you hadn’t chased me around with them, I would be perfectly fine.” She shoved her brother aside and embraced her mother. “I’m so sorry for making you worry about me.”</p><p>Her mother was trembling, making Kayda step away out of fear that her mother no longer recognized her. She was pulled back into the embrace, her mother resting her face in the crook of her neck. Kayda’s body relaxed, rubbing her mother’s back softly. <em>I wonder how it feels to have both your kids die and come back?</em> Her thoughts paused, realizing her heart hadn’t been beating the entire time. She swiftly checked her pulse. Her skin was warm, but there wasn’t a pulse where her fingers met her vein.</p><p>Yusuke, observant as always, chimed in. “Yeah, some guys I know wanna talk to you about that.” She pulled her mother’s face into her hands and kissed her forehead.</p><p>“Go get some rest, mom. I’m not planning on going anywhere.” She and Yusuke made their way to the living area, where she laid eyes on a familiar face. Her blue hair hastily pulled into a messy ponytail, and her eyes were as gentle as she remembered.</p><p>“You’re the ghost girl that kept my baby brother company when he died.” Nothing at this point surprised her. However, the girl across from her was in complete shock.</p><p>“How did you see us?” Kayda replied with a shrug and a weak excuse. Yusuke grinned, patting his sister heavy-handed on the back.</p><p>“She’s been a weirdo since as long as I remember.” She grabbed her brother’s ear and tugged, causing him to protest and calm down. She turned her gaze to the young man sitting on the couch. He met her gaze, his eyes as calm as they seemed, held a ferocity that she had never seen before. She released her brother’s ears and crossed her arms.</p><p>“You’re not human either, are you?” She accused, which caught the boy off guard. He hadn’t prepared himself for her to figure it out so suddenly.</p><p>“They have names, y’ know?” Yusuke interjected.</p><p>Botan, the blue-haired grim reaper, introduced herself frantically, as well as the redhead next to her. Kayda kept her gaze on Kurama’s eyes. She could sense that he wasn’t as harmless as he played himself to be.</p><p>“You look human, but with my last interaction with a man, I’ll have to pass on any advice or words you have to say.” She wasn’t trying to be rude, but she was never one to tiptoe around how she felt. “I don’t trust you, and with that look in your eyes, I don’t think I can.”</p><p>“Would you trust him knowing he was going to sacrifice his life to save his human mother?” Yusuke patted Kurama’s shoulder proudly. Kurama’s face flushed, almost embarrassed that Yusuke was using this particular instance as a judge of character.</p><p>“It’s a start but, I have some of my own business to take care of. For one, I have to figure out what makeup combination will hide scales. For two, I have the figure out if I still have a job. For three, I have to figure out whether or not I can even date.” With each addition, she held another finger in front of her brother’s face.</p><p>Yusuke began to cackle, pointing at his sister mockingly.</p><p>“You couldn’t kick anyone’s ass, lizard queen.”</p><p>Kayda charged him, catching him off guard. She grabbed his neck in the crook of her elbow, letting out a sinister grin as she began to tickle him relentlessly.</p><p>“Lizard queen has a nice ring to it.” She laughed as Yusuke pleaded with her for mercy. Kurama and Botan both sat on the couch, dumbfounded.</p><p>“I never realized how true the saying ‘An apple never falls far from the tree’ was until now,” Kurama muttered to Botan as they both watched Yusuke overpowered by his older sister.</p><p>“Yusuke, this is no time for silly games. You still have one more artifact to recover, and this is the most dangerous one to retrieve. The Shadow Sword is not a laughing matter, and your sister may be able to help you.” Botan huffed and folded her arms, throwing a small tantrum. She released Yusuke.</p><p>“What have you gotten yourself into, baby brother?” She caught a glance of Yusuke figuring out how exactly he could word this without getting his ass kicked.</p><p>“Well, you know how I came back to life? There was a catch. I have to play hero and save the world from evil demons and stupid crap like that.” He hesitated, he chose his next words very carefully. “I’m a spirit detective. I help keep the balance of the world in check.”</p><p>Kayda threw her hands in the air defeatedly. “You can never stay out of trouble, can you?” She glared at Botan. “And what do you mean, ‘your sister may be able to help you’? I just woke up from a week-long coma, with scales, and beady lizard eyes. How is that going to help anyone?”</p><p>Botan tapped her fist to her palm, immediately happy that she had asked. “You’re a support class demon—kind of a subcategory on their own. We’re still investigating how this happened, and particularly how you survived the ordeal. The nineteen other humans that were subjected to this horrendous experiment died and turned to dust. Your spiritual power may have something to do with it since you were the most powerful of the group. Blood type has been ruled out, gender...” Botan rambled.</p><p>“Get to the point.” Kayda grew frustrated. “Some tall freak dumped some liquid into me, and now I’m a lizard. We get it. Now get to the part of how I help my baby brother get this stupid magic sword back.” Kurama shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat before he spoke to her the first time.</p><p>“You’re a support class demon. At least, that’s what Koenma has told us. Your demon power is specifically used to enhance the abilities of others, or heal mortal wounds. There hasn’t been a true support class demon in hundreds of years. Some have support skills but not the energy. It was quite a shock hearing the news. The records for your class haven’t been recorded outside of the fact they existed.”</p><p>“So, what you’re telling me is somehow, I’m supposed to pull a magic spell out of my ass that’ll make Yusuke beat the crap out of this guy.” She rolled her eyes, making her way to the door. She carefully fixed her hair to hide her scales and opened the door. She didn’t bother to grab an umbrella on her way out.</p><p>“I’m not here to babysit anymore. I have shit to do.” She slammed the door shut behind her to emphasize the fact that she was pissed. <em>I don’t have time to play sidekick. I’ve got to figure out how I’m going to go back to my normal life. I can probably play the scales off like a weird skin condition. Fuck, dating is going to get worse than it already is. I can hide my eyes with contact, I guess...</em></p><p>She turned the corner and saw Keiko, school bag in hand, and changed her course to go and see her. She hesitated at the crosswalk, waiting for the light to change, but just as the light turned, Keiko was gone. Several people around her were confused, rubbing their eyes like they had imagined the girl standing in front of them. She felt a presence at the top of a building staring down at her. She casually craned her neck to catch a glimpse of Keiko, dumped over a cloaked figure’s shoulders. She growled at the sight. In an instant, both vanished. She could hear the man’s sinister laughter in her head.</p><p>“Okay. Now I have time to play sidekick.” Kayda closed her eyes, focusing on Keiko’s face. She felt like the only thing she could do was trust her new instincts.</p><p>
  <b>If you’re worried about the girl, you should be. Tell Yusuke Urameshi to find me, or she dies. </b>
</p><p>Kayda shook her head, trying to focus on Keiko. After a moment, she felt a small amount of life energy and pinpointed exactly where the mystery man was.</p><p><em>If I find that you harmed a hair on her head</em><em>, I’ll personally kick your ass myself before Yusuke even shows up. And stay the fuck out of my head. I might just kick your ass for that alone.</em> She hoped that he stayed in her thoughts long enough to hear it if he even could hear her. Kayda bounded towards the harbor, weaving her way through the crowds of people, huffing and panting as she paused outside the door of the derelict warehouse to catch her breath.</p><p>“I guess taking a week off kills any kind of stamina you had.” She muttered quietly to herself. She anticipated the worst outcome, pushing the front door open. “Keiko?” She called out to the darkness; her voice echoed against the walls and returned to her. With a sharp inhale, she took a step forward, holding her hand out to feel her way around. The mystery man was there, watching her every move, annoyed with her weakness for the human he kidnapped.</p><p>“Okay, support class. I support the fucking lights in this stupid warehouse to turn on.” Kayda waved her arms around, willing something to happen. She looked like an idiot, and even worse, she felt like one. “I just rushed into an abandoned warehouse with a madman with a magical sword, with new powers I don’t even know how to use or control, and I’m not scared at all for what will happen to me. I really am losing it.” She intertwined her fingers together above her head. An idea struck.</p><p>She stretched her arms in front of her, spreading her fingers as small orbs of light emerged. The little lanterns spread around the room, illuminating the room like it was midday. Kayda sighed, relief that at least one of the tasks had been taken care of before Yusuke kicked down the door. She skimmed the room, looking for Keiko. She peeked behind shipping crates and stacks of wooden pallets, but her search resulted in failure.</p><p>
  <b>You won’t find her looking down there.</b>
</p><p>She felt foolish for not sensing him sooner. Above her on a support beam, staring down with a sadistic look, he simply shrugged Keiko off his shoulder. Keiko plummeted towards the ground but, Kayda was able to catch her before she hit the concrete below. She noticed a slit across Keiko’s forehead and immediately glared upwards.</p><p>The man was gone but made his presence known in front of her.</p><p>“I don’t appreciate being stalked by such a weak creature.” His eyes held hatred for her, which she couldn’t understand why. “I should strike you down where you stand now.” Kayda flinched, which caused a barrier to form between the girls and him.</p><p>“How amusing. You think this thin piece of spirit energy will protect you both?” She protected Keiko’s body with her own, but not before throwing the most hateful glare to him. His hand hesitated at the hilt of his sword. “This is proving to be more exciting than I had expected. You can’t save her, I’ve already used the Shadow Sword on her. As soon as her third eye opens, she’ll be my demon slave. Stupid, but more than enough to kill you.”</p><p>Alarmed, she pulled Keiko from under her. He wasn’t bluffing; her third eye was beginning to open. Panic set in as Yusuke kicked the door open, shouting the man’s name from the top of his lungs.</p><p>“Kick his ass and break that fucking sword in two!” She shook Keiko gently, trying to wake her up. Her demand sounded a plea for help. “Fight it. You can’t let it take over.” The eye looked straight towards her, mocking her, continuing to open. Botan slipped through the barrier but, when the man, Hiei, reached to grab Kayda’s arm, he was repelled. Wasting no time, Botan began to use her energy to force the eye closed.</p><p>Hiei shot Kayda a wicked glance, debating on kidnapping her once he killed Yusuke. He savored the images of her torture racing through his mind.</p><p>
  <b>Maybe you aren’t as weak as you appear.</b>
</p><p>“Fuck off, prick. Get out of my fucking head.”</p><p><b>I’ll do as I please with your mind. There’s nothing you can do--</b> “</p><p>“Get out of my goddamn head, you fucking monster.” She raised her voice, causing Hiei to stagger back, gripping his temples.</p><p>“What the hell did you do to me, woman?” She wasn’t sure herself but, she wouldn’t shed light on that information. “There’s more where that came, prick! Maybe you should focus more on what’s outside the barrier!”</p><p>She knew that Yusuke would beat him to a pulp given the circumstance. She and Botan had to focus on keeping Keiko from turning. Botan swayed, clearly too tired to continue healing, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Kayda had to focus, and with the boys fighting in the back, she couldn’t form a thought without getting distracted.</p><p>“Focus.” She drew the word out, staring intently at Keiko’s rapidly opening eye. She turned her head to glance behind her. <em>Great. I wonder how much he pays for vision insurance.</em> It was somehow fascinating watching him move; with his sheer brutality, there was some grace as he and Yusuke collided. Keiko whimpered, snapping her back to reality. She gently pulled Botan’s hands away, replacing them with her own.</p><p>“Please,” she begged her obscure power. <em>Please. I won’t lose you.</em> She closed her eyes, her hands trembling over Keiko’s body, she tried to focus. A tear escaped, drifting down her cheek to linger at her chin. She opened them, only to see a replica of herself staring down at Keiko’s body. Kayda stared in disbelief, unable to form words. She observed the room around them, now frozen, time no longer passing. After a brief moment to collect herself, she finally spoke.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I am the spirit of Mine, the protector of life. I’ve laid dormant for centuries, seeking a vessel to carry on my legacy. I’ve been a restless spirit, and it seems like you have been chosen to receive my blessings. You must be willing to accept them, or you too will suffer the same fate as the other unfortunate souls.” The clone turned her gaze to study the fight beyond the barrier. “You still have so much to learn, Kayda.” She ghosted her fingers across Hiei’s Jagan eye, turning her attention to Kayda’s younger brother. “Trust your instincts, guardian. Our souls will intertwine, my memories becoming yours, yours becoming mine. I will find peace, and you will find guidance for your life. You will do great things for this world, but, for now, allow me to help you.”</p><p>“You knew about the others? Why couldn’t you save them?” Mine cradled her face in her hands. The scales crawled further down Kayda’s arms to the tops of her hands, from her collarbone up to her chin. She could feel the anguish in Mine’s soul, understanding the feeling of helplessness. As time resumed around them, Mine faded from sight.</p><p>“It’s time to wake up.” She kissed Keiko’s forehead lightly, infusing her pure spirit power into Keiko. The eye fluttered, closing slowly. Within a few seconds, any trace of the anomaly disappeared. She rested Keiko’s head on her lap, the barrier dissipating into a fine mist as Yusuke finished the fight with a lucky shot.</p><p>“I told you that you could help.” Botan chirped behind her, wrapping her arms around Kayda’s shoulders. Botan was completely unaware of what had just happened. It was true, she did help, but it was bittersweet. She had no idea how to control her powers at will. It seemed that she would have to figure out a way to connect to Mine’s soul within her.</p><p>She was exhausted after healing Keiko. <em>No wonder I was called weak.</em> She lingered on the thought for longer than she should have. <em>Why does his opinion matter so much?</em>  She gazed over to Hiei’s unconscious body, wondering if he had always been this way. He looked so peaceful despite being so broken.</p><p>She politely shifted Keiko’s head to Botan’s lap, choosing to move closer to Hiei. Kurama was at his side, cradling his wound. It would have been a lie if she said she knew what happened during the fight. She was so focused on saving Keiko she hadn’t realized anyone else had been badly hurt.</p><p>“It’s fine. It’s not a mortal wound.” Kurama turned his eyes to her. She knelt beside him and gently placed her hands over his. She took a deep breath, willing her power to him. Her body responded, the power surging through her arms to her hands. Her head began to spin, realizing much too late that she had overexerted herself.</p><p>“Hey, Kurama? Can you make sure my head doesn’t hit the floor? I have two bumps already, and I could really go without another one.” She smiled at him, her body beginning to tip over as the world around her faded to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Change of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kayda attempts to reconnect with the woman within her while learning more about Hiei. ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fighting writer's block at the moment. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I have to stop waking up like this. </em>Kayda stared at her bedroom ceiling, unaware of how long she had been out. <em>I definitely lost my fucking job now.</em> She huffed, throwing the covers off of her. She remembered her conversation with Mine. “Receive her blessing.” She huffed again, hauling herself out of bed. “Guess I won't need a job if I'm protecting the world.” She noted that the scales remained from her encounter. She carefully selected an outfit that covered the majority of her scales, hiding the remainder with her hair. She made another note that her horns had grown but hadn't become visible enough to be a problem.</p><p>She decided that today would be a day of self-reflection. She checked on her mother, who was still passed out drunk on the couch. Despite knowing that there wouldn't be a response, she said goodbye for the day.</p><p>She inhaled deeply, welcoming the air into her lungs before she stretched her arms above her head. The day itself was gloomy; rain clouds threatened to overtake the sun's warm rays.</p><p>As she walked, she could feel a familiar presence nearby. She smiled to herself, shaking her head, assuming that it was all in her head. She came across her secret spot, a hidden patch of grass within a large cluster of trees. The canopy above choked out the elements, leaving the air stagnant and smelling of decaying leaves and branches.</p><p>When she was younger, she would read her books here when the library was closed, away from the judgmental eyes of strangers. She sat near a fallen tree trunk, taking a traditional meditation pose. She hoped that her first time would be successful but was interrupted by the same presence she felt earlier. Opening her right eye, she found Hiei resting on a tree branch ahead of her.</p><p>“How long have you been following me, Hiei?” She closed her eye, resuming her meditation attempt. He studied her, unsure why she no longer feared him as she had before. He hated the curiosity, but, at the same time, he welcomed the break in the monotony of his thoughts.</p><p>“Tch.” He ignored her. She shrugged off his feigned disinterest. She wasn't here for his entertainment. She opened her eyes, sighing before turning her back to him. <em>If I knew what I was, I wouldn't be here.</em></p><p>
  <b> Why does it matter?</b>
</p><p>She threw her hands up, annoyed with him intruding her mind. She turned around to face him again, resting her chin in her hands.</p><p>“You know, normal people talk eye level.” She glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Well, then again, you're not normal. You're a five-foot-tall eyesore.” She couldn't help but chuckle at her own joke. Hiei scowled in response. “I'm sorry. That was terrible.” She decided to change the subject. “How does it feel being a demon in the human world?” She began an attempt to climb the tree he resided, which resulted in her falling flat on her back. Despite his best effort, he chuckled.</p><p>“Never been one for athleticism.” She wheezed while catching her breath. She stared at the branches of the trees, striving out from the trunks, fighting against one another for the sunlight. “I've never felt like I belonged in this world. Now that I'm... this, I don't feel like I belong anywhere.” She pulled herself up to her feet, wiping herself of the fallen leaves.</p><p>“You're a demon. You don't belong here and, it's safe to say that if you traveled to Makai, you would be killed upon your arrival.” Hiei hopped from the tree to finally meet her face to face. “With enough training, you'll survive, but you'll live in constant fear.”</p><p>This was the first time he had spoke to her without patronizing her, or trying to frighten her. She sat back down, leaning herself against the fallen trunk now. She let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“I don't know why I bothered opening up to you. Clearly, you don't care.” She tilted her head back to stare back at the leaves. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her body. “If that's your only contribution to the conversation, you can leave. I'm bringing myself down enough. I don't need any help digging myself deeper into my self-loathing.”</p><p>He flinched. He hadn't meant his words as an attack but as a warning. He knew her questions eventually would lead to that world. He sat beside her, staring ahead.</p><p>“You'll get stronger.” He has trouble enough with trust but, here was this woman who defied him despite being weaker. She had piqued his interest.</p><p>“I just wish I knew whether or not I'm wasting my time.” She chewed her bottom lip, hoping that she would know soon enough. “It's bad enough that I have to deal with Yusuke being an idiot but, now I have to learn who I am all over again. It's frustrating.”</p><p>Hiei uncomfortably patted her shoulder, unsure of how to comfort her. He welcomed any information he could get, but she was as clueless as he. He too was frustrated. Not knowing why he gravitated to her drove him crazy.</p><p>“I'm sure Yusuke isn't as stupid as he seems.”</p><p>“Are you kidding me? He's always looking for a fight. I took a couple of first aid courses, so I wasn't rushing him to the clinic all the time. He's a lucky fool, and it drives me crazy.” She giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. He instinctively tensed, causing her to swiftly return to her original position.</p><p>“Ah, um. I'm sorry.” She blushed, turning her face away from him.</p><p>“No. It felt... nice.” He admitted. “It's been a long time since I've been in the company of the opposite sex.” Realizing how desperate that sounded, he stumbled worse over his words. “It's not like I haven't experienced women, it's just I chose not to involve myself in them.”</p><p>“Dude, relax. I'm apparently too much of a freak to even date. You're in good company.” She returned her head against his shoulder, still blushing. If she had a heartbeat, she was absolutely sure that it would have been racing.</p><p>“I didn't bother to learn your name. I figured you would have been one of the many to die by my hands.” His face flushed as she intertwined their fingers. She chuckled, knowing now that, like her brother, she was a lucky fool.</p><p>“Kayda.” Her name came out like a whisper like it was taboo for her name to be spoken. He felt a shiver run down his spine, now aching to know what her lips felt like against his. He shifted his body, pulling her face gently to his. A small gasp escaped her lips, which only excited him more. He firmly pressed his lips against hers, his tongue forcing his way around her mouth. A small mewl formed in her throat as her hands wrapped around his shoulders, inviting him closer to her body.</p><p>His attention shifted to her ear, nibbling her ear as he began to knead her breast with his free hand. She sighed against his touch, feeling the warmth of his breath against her skin. His touch was intoxicating; she felt lighter and lighter the more attention he gave her.</p><p>She peppered kisses down his neck, ghosting her lips against the crook of his neck. His hands roamed her frame, desperately trying to remember her shape. She took his hands and guided them under her shirt, allowing him the privilege of experiencing her virgin flesh.</p><p>She trembled under his gentle touch, her body begged for more as his fingers grazed across her nipples. His thumbs massaged as he met her mouth again with his. His tongue explored her mouth, leaving nothing to the imagination. She panted against his mouth, running her hands along his back, up his neck, and into his hair.</p><p>Lifting her shirt, he exposed her breasts. He swallowed back a groan as he took one into his mouth. She arched against him, crying out with pleasure. He covered her mouth with his hand, sucking harder on her tit. He wanted to leave his mark, a reminder that he drove her as crazy as she made him. With his free hand, he ghosted his fingers across her stomach, hesitating at her hip. He drew along her skin, savoring how she trembled against his touch. He released her tit, her mouth and cradled her face in his hands.</p><p>“I won't take you here.” He kissed her softly this time, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. She pulled her shirt to cover her exposed skin, completely fine with this decision. She was still blissful from his touch. A devilish smirk crossed his lips.</p><p>“You've never been touched by a man before.” Her face flushed, caught off guard by his observation.</p><p>“W-well... I, uh...” She stuttered, trying to find an excuse to use. She folded her arms, clearly unable to answer.</p><p>“You don't smell like you had been conquered.”</p><p>She pursed her lips, the thought of her being objectified completely soured her mood.</p><p>She stood swiftly, facing away from him.</p><p>“First of all, I am not here to be conquered. Second, fuck you. I can't believe this shit. I have the worst taste in men.” She stormed off, fists clenched at her side. She regretted not slapping him for his comment.</p><p>Hiei lingered, confused as to why she had been offended. He began to trail behind her, calling for her. She simply ignored him, continuing her quick pace. Irritated by her silence, he easily caught up with her and cut off her path.</p><p>“What did I do to anger you?” His question was genuine, she observed. There was no malice hiding in his eyes. She mulled her answer in her head before she sighed and rested her forehead against his chest.</p><p>“This is embarrassing, but I'm definitely a virgin in more ways than one, and the words you used to describe made me feel like I was viewed as nothing more than a trophy. It felt wrong.”</p><p>Hiei wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer.</p><p>“I didn't mean it like that.” He hesitated, searching for the right words. “I meant that you were pure, that you didn't let anyone destroy that innocence. I've never met a woman who had that much self-control.”</p><p>“What kind of women have you been around?” Hiei scowled, not wanting to share the atrocities of his past. She understood, nuzzling his chest. “It's okay. My past isn't that great either. We can just leave it alone.” She decided that if he was ready, he would talk.</p><p>They walked together for some time in silence, relishing each other's company. The sun lingered on the horizon, painting the sky in the embers of sunset. In this particular light, Hiei's eyes seemed to glow.</p><p>“It's okay if you don't want to be seen with me,” she murmured, as they both reached her home. She could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing in the living area. She rubbed her jawline, debating on going into more detail of her past relationships. Hiei pushed open the door, motioning for her to enter first.</p><p>“I was wondering where the lizard queen went. You didn't come looking for me when I didn't come home from school.” She blushed, diverting her attention to the floor. Hiei stood beside her, stone-faced.</p><p>“Yeah, well... I figured I would try meditation to see if I can't figure something out about my spiritual power. Hiei saw me walking home and decided to escort me since I can't really protect myself right now from lower-class demons.” She picked at her nails, hoping that Yusuke would be convinced.</p><p>“Wow, Hiei. Never figured you were the chivalrous type.” Kuwabara stated. “Maybe you can walk me home.”</p><p>“You're not worth it. You're a walking punching bag.”</p><p>“Listen here, demon gnome. I have what it takes to compete with Urameshi!”</p><p>Yusuke chimed in with insults, cackling as Kuwabara struggled to flaunt his manliness. She sighed, choosing her quiet bedroom over the bickering boys. She closed the door behind her, finding Hiei sitting on her windowsill.</p><p>“I figured you'd stay out with your friends for a while.” She shyly peeled her clothing off, noticing Hiei peering in her direction. Flustered, she wondered what he truly thought of her. She pulled on clothes she would be more comfortable sleeping in before sitting herself on the edge of her bed.</p><p>She crossed her legs, weaving her fingers together in her lap. She chewed her bottom lip, wondering if she should speak to break the silence.</p><p>“I'm still trying to figure you out.” She focused on her hands, mustering the courage to tell him how strange this situation was now that she was thinking clearly. “One day, you're trying to kill my brother, Keiko, and myself.” She hesitated on the thought for a moment. “And the next we're making out in my secret spot. I need to know what's going on in your head.”</p><p>Hiei shifted, sitting next to her as he rummaged through his thoughts. He rested his chin on his fist, trying to figure it out himself.</p><p>“You calm my mind. I feel at peace.” He couldn't explain why this was, but he hoped that this would be enough to ease her worries over his strange behavior. Satisfied enough with his answer, she invited him to sit next to her with a couple of pats on her bed. His eyes widened with shock as the bed sunk underneath him.</p><p>“Hiei, have you never sat on something soft?” She chuckled, rubbing his shoulder to calm his nerves. “Now that I think about it, I guess you don't really have luxuries like this in the demon world.” She grinned, pulling him back to lay next to her. She planted a kiss on his jawline, snuggling closer to his body.</p><p>“This sheet feels as soft as your skin.” He traced circles on her wrists, causing her to shiver with delight. She rested her head next to his shoulder, relishing this moment.</p><p>“You know, most men would see the scales and run the other way. I can't imagine if these horns get any bigger. I might have to start wearing a hat.”</p><p>Hiei shifted to look into her eyes, grinning deviously.</p><p>“I guess you're not as innocent as you look. The horns give you away.” He pinned her arms against the bed, mounting himself on top of her. She squealed with delight as his lips pressed against hers. He moved his hands to her shirt, inviting himself underneath. She shivered against his slight touch, a moan escaping as she caught her breath.</p><p>She tugged at his shirt, hinting to him that she wanted it out of sight. “Please.” She kissed down his neck, slipping her hands through his hair. “It gets in the way.” He obliged, removing both their shirts.</p><p>“You're right.” He focused his attention on her chest, peppering it with gentle kisses, as he grazed her nipples with his thumbs. She arched, another moan forming in her throat when Hiei's hand covered her mouth.</p><p>“Careful, you don't want those idiots to hear what I'm doing to you, do you?”</p><p>With his free hand, he slipped her shorts from her body, taking a moment to etch the image of her almost naked body in his memory. She laid there, her face flushed, but eager for his next move.</p><p>She whimpered, crawling to him where she forced his pants to his knees. “Please.” She begged, causing him to throb. “I want to taste you.” Grabbing her hair, he guided her to his member, where she enveloped it in her mouth. He let out a soft groan as she played with his head, licking and sucking. She pumped him with a free hand. She bobbed her head on his member, curling her tongue around it. She hummed, pleased with how he reacted.</p><p>He pushed her onto her back, slipping his hand into her panties. His fingers teased her sex before sliding into her. She mewled softly under him, wriggling against his touch.</p><p>“You're so wet. I didn't expect you to be so eager for me your first time.”</p><p>“B-be gentle.” Hiei kissed her collarbone, moving his way up her neck to her ear.</p><p>“Beg me.” He nibbled her earlobe, and she arched her back as he slid his finger in and out of her.</p><p>“Please. Please, master. Be gentle with me.” He trailed kisses down her chest to her hips, where he kissed her softly before he ripped her panties away from her body. His tongue danced around her clit, into her and out, tasting her juices. She arched, trying to close the gap as he pulled away to nibble the insides of her thighs.</p><p>“I won't fuck you until you come.”</p><p>He returned to her sex, ghosting his lips over her jewel, his breath causing her to squirm with pleasure. He continued to finger her, adding another one after gauging her reaction. She panted, whining softly with pleasure. She tensed as she rode the waves of her orgasm against his hand.</p><p>“Good girl. Now on your hands and knees.”</p><p>He hovered behind her, rubbing the head of his member against her folds. He pressed himself inside, carefully watching her body for signs of distress. She pushed herself back, taking his entire length. He grunted, a primal urge taking over as he began to trust. She mewled into the sheets, hoping they would muffle her cries of pleasure.</p><p>“Please, master.” Despite the ache in her sex, she wanted more, needed more.</p><p>“Please, what?” He gripped her thighs, thrusting softer to tease her.</p><p>“Deeper. Please, fuck me deeper. I want you to fill me. I need it.”</p><p>He changed his pace, thrusting deeper and harder into her, sending a shock through her system. Her eyes fluttered as he seized her hair in his hands, forcing her to crank her neck back.</p><p>“I want you to come. Show me that I've tamed you.” His breath tickled her ear as she worried her lip, resisting the instant urge to come by just his words. He sunk his teeth into her flesh, continuing his trusts.</p><p>“I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>He gripped her waist, forcing her back on his throbbing member with each thrust. Obeying her master's rule, she buried her head in the sheets to muffle her pleasured moans.</p><p>“Break me, master.” She panted, gripping the sheets. In an eager movement, he flipped her to her back and held her up by her ankles. He resumed his thrusts.</p><p>“I want to look at that pretty face when you come.” She bit her forearm, stifling her growing moans. He let go of one ankle to play with her clit, pushing her over her edge.</p><p>“A-ah.. Master..” She arched her back, her walls clenching around him. He hissed as his thrusts began to waiver. He throbbed, a pleasured groan forced its way from his lips. He picked up the pace, and with each thrust, he could feel her continue to quake with ecstasy. He grunted, pulling himself out of her warmth and spilled his seed over her chest. With hazy eyes, Kayda drug her finger through his gift and tasted it.</p><p>“Naughty girl. You didn't obey your master. You didn't tell me when you were coming.”</p><p>He kissed the inside of her thighs, rolling her swollen clit in between his fingers. She whimpered at his touch, overwhelmed with the surge of pleasure it shot through her body. He nipped at her clit with his teeth while he slipped two fingers into her.</p><p>“You're only allowed to tell me when you're coming. I don't want to hear a sound from you.”</p><p>He forced his fingers deep into her as he sucked on her jewel. She arched her back, stifling her moans with her pillow. His tongue found his way inside of her, licking away all of her juices.</p><p>“I'm going to come.” Her voice quivered as he quickly thrust his member back inside her. His hand muffled her moans as she cried out. He rested his head against her, relishing her exhausted pants before he kissed her.</p><p>She wiped his seed from her chest with an old shirt, throwing it in the dirty hamper before rummaging around her clothes chest for a pair of panties. He didn't want her to get dressed; he wanted to take her again.</p><p>“Next time you fuck me, please don't tear my clothing. They're worn enough.” She slipped her panties on and made her way to Hiei, who was still lying naked on her bed. She wound her body around her, resting her leg over him and inhaled his scent.</p><p>“If you keep your clothes off, I may not be able to help myself.” He pulled her closer, playfully growling as he captured her mouth with his.</p><p>“Hiei, please. I'm so sore.” She giggled as his lips ghosted her neck.</p><p>“I'll be gentle.” He hummed against her skin.</p><p>“Give me a few days. I'm not even sure I'll be able to walk properly after this. It feels like you bruised my insides.”</p><p>Hiei chuckled proudly, combing her hair through his fingers. She purred at his touch, relaxing completely. He stayed with her until she slipped into a peaceful slumber before he left her bed. He watched her chest rise and fall steadily, as he studied her state of serenity. He dressed, lingering by her window. He knew she would be upset with him for leaving her but, he hopped to the nearby branch, disappearing into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>